doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:5ª temporada de Un show más
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = |año_emision = 2013-2014 (E.U.) 2014-2015 (Latinoamérica)|episodios = 40}} La quinta temporada de Un show más se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 2 de septiembre de 2013. Tiene continuación con el último episodio de la temporada anterior. Es la primera en doblarse en SDI Media de México. *'Temporada anterior:' Anexo:4ª temporada de Un show más *'Temporada siguiente:' Anexo:6ª temporada de Un show más Doblaje El doblaje de esta temporada se pasó al estudio mexicano SDI Media, lo cual provocó cambios en el elenco: *Por razones desconocidas, Juan Antonio Edwards fue reemplazado por Daniel del Roble en el papel de Benson. No se pudo llamar a David Bueno debido a que actualmente reside en Nueva York. (Fuente) * En la presentación, David Bueno fue reemplazado por Moisés Iván Mora. *Debido a que los hermanos Urbán trabajan exclusivamente para Sensaciones Sónicas: **El personaje de Eileen, anteriormente doblado por Marina Urbán, fue retomado por Isabel Martiñón. **Daniel Urbán fue reemplazado por Moisés Iván Mora en los insertos. *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. no retoma a su personaje Roger, siendo reemplazado por Herman López. *Arturo Castañeda fue sustituido por Guillermo Rojas en el papel de Techmo. *Dulce Guerrero no retoma en el papel de Margarita, a pesar de volver al doblaje de la serie realizando voces adicionales, como por ejemplo a una mujer en el segundo episodio de esta temporada. El papel se lo conservó Circe Luna. *Gustavo Melgarejo deja de interpretar al Dios del Basketball, siendo cedido a Esteban Desco. *Óscar Flores fue sustituido por Martín Soto en el papel de Papá Músculo. *Carlos Hernández deja de doblar a Gary y es cedido a Gerardo Vásquez y, por un tiempo, vuelve a ser cedido a José Antonio Macías. *Javier Otero deja de interpretar a Reginald (cedido originalmente a José Luis Miranda, posteriormente a Óscar Gómez y luego a Idzi Dutkiewickz) y a la Muerte (cedido a Sebastián Llapur). *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo continuó doblando a Papaleta. Sin embargo, perdió a su personaje Fantasmón el cuál fue cedido a Dafnis Fernández. *Juan Carlos Tinoco deja de doblar a Klorgbane y es reemplazado por Raúl Anaya. *Juan Antonio Edwards deja de interpretar al Dr. Henry y es sustituido por Eduardo Tejedo. *Sergio Morel deja de interpretar a Gene, siendo sustituido por Martín Soto. *Actores que previamente realizaron papeles ligeros en el programa vuelven e interpretan a personajes secundarios: **Alejandro Urbán fue reemplazado por Eduardo Ramírez en el papel de Fantasmano/Fantasmín. Se desconoce porqué Alan Bravo no fue llamado. Eduardo previamente interpretó al Conserje en "La galleta de la suerte". **Por razones desconocidas, Héctor Moreno no retoma a su personaje Don, siendo cedido a José Gilberto Vilchis. José previamente interpretó al Astronauta Jones en "Emparedado de queso a la parilla". **Carlos Hugo Hidalgo también perdió al personaje del Señor Maellard el cuál fue cedido a Roberto Mendiola, Roberto previamente interpretó a Percy en "Cuentos de Terror del Parque". **Por razones desconocidas, Luis Leonardo Suárez fue reemplazado por Humberto Solórzano en el papel de Thomas, el hijo de la Muerte. Humberto previamente interpretó al Bromista Maestro en "Bromistas". **Por razones desconocidas, Alejandro Villeli deja de doblar a Garrett Bobby Ferguson, siendo sustituido por Héctor Moreno. Héctor previamente interpretó voces adicionales en el programa al igual que lo hace actualmente. **Igor Cruz fue sustituido por Manuel Campuzano en el papel de Quips, Manuel previamente interpretó al Unicornio 2 (Alex) en "Los unicornios deben irse". Reparto Personajes episódicos Episodio #117: Lavandería del infortunio (Laundry Woes) Trivia *Es el primer episodio doblado en SDI Media de México. Episodio #118: Hombre de Plata (Silver Dude) Trivia *Este es el primer episodio donde Daniel del Roble dobla a Benson. *Dulce Guerrero, quién había doblado previamente a Margarita desde el principio de la serie hasta el episodio de la segunda temporada Hazme Un Favor, regresa en este episodio para doblar a una chica. Episodio #119: El auto de Benson '(''Benson's Car) Trivia *En este episodio, Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. no repitió su personaje de Roger el mecánico, como hizo en el episodio "Almorzar en la Limusina" de la 4a temporada, en su lugar fue doblado por Herman López. *Rigby dijo que el lugar donde compraron el parabrisas parecia el Borde de Xochiaca, un lugar en México conocido por ser un basurero. Episoido #120: '''Burrito Multicarne (Every Meat Burritos) Trivia *Este es el primer episodio en donde Eduardo Ramírez dobla a Fantasmín/Fantasmano. *Tambien en este episodio el hermano de Fantasmin/Fantasmano, Fantasmon, por razones desconocidas no fue doblado por Carlos Hugo Hidalgo sino que fue reemplazado por Dafnis Fernández. Episodio #121: Amiga Pared (Wall Buddy) Episodio #122: Skips viaja en el tiempo (A Skips in Time) Trivia *En este episodio, por razones desconocidas Arturo Castañeda no repitió su papel como "Techmo", siendo reemplazado por Guillermo Rojas. Episodio #124: Cuentos de Terror del Parque 3 (Terror Tales of the Park III) Trivia *A diferencia de los dos primeros Cuentos de Terror del Parque, en este no se cortó el titulo del especial, sino que fue promocionado bajo el nombre del especial. Episodio #125: Pantesas (Tants) Trivia *En este episodio, Isabel Martiñón volvió a doblar a Eileen. Episodio #126: Tiro con Rebote (Bank Shot) Trivia *En este episodio, Héctor Moreno y Gustavo Melgarejo no retoman a sus respectivos personajes Don y el Dios del Basketball, siendo sustituidos por José Gilberto Vilchis y Esteban Desco. Episodio #127: La torre de poder (Power Tower) Trivia *En este episodio, Óscar Flores por razones desconocidas, no repitió su papel como "Papá Musculoso", como lo hizo en el capitulo "El salón trailero de la fama", siendo reemplazado por Martín Soto. Episodio #128: El Especial del Dia de Accion de Gracias '(''The Thanksgiving Special) Trivia *Es debatible hasta el momento si Armando Réndiz va a retornar a su papél del padre de Benson. Episodio #129: '''El corazón de un doble (The Heart of a Stuntman) Episodio #130: El beso de Año Nuevo ' (''New Year's Kiss) Episodio #131: '''Esquiva Esto (Dodge This) Trivia *Carlos Hernández y Javier Otero no retoman a sus respectivos personajes Gary y Reginald, siendo sustituidos por Gerardo Vásquez y José Luis Miranda, respectivamente. Episodio #132: Baño portátil (Portable Toilet) Episodio #133: La Postal ' (''The Postcard) Episodio #134: '''Rigby en el cielo con un burrito (Rigby in the Sky with Burrito) Episodio #135: Viaje al Fondo del Pozo de los Autos (Journey to the Bottom of the Crash Pit) Episodio #136: Ganando Tiempo (Saving Time) Episodio #137: La Guitarra del Rock ' (''Guitar of Rock) Trivia *Desde este episodio, Javier Otero y Carlos Hugo Hidalgo no retoman a sus respectivos personajes "Muerte" y "Sr. Maellard", siendo reemplazados por Sebastián Llapur y Roberto Mendiola, respectivamente. Episodio #138: 'La historia de Skips ' (Skips' Story) Trivia *Juan Carlos Tinoco deja de doblar su personaje Klorgbane, siendo reemplazado por Raúl Anaya. *Por razones desconocidas, Gerardo Vásquez y José Luis Miranda dejan de interpretar a sus respectivos personajes Gary y Reginald y son sustituidos por José Antonio Macías y Óscar Gómez, respectivamente. Episodio #139: 'El Regreso de Mordecai y los Rigbys ' (Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys) Episodio #140: 'Mal Retrato ' (Bad Portrait) Episodio #141: '''Video Musical (Video 101) Trivia *Un loop de Eileen es doblado por Elsa Covián en lugar de Isabel Martiñón. Episodio #142: Me Gustas Tú (I Like You Hí) Episodio #143: Hora de Juego (Play Date) Trivia *En este episodio, Luis Leonardo Suárez por razones desconocidas, no repitió su personaje de Thomas (hijo de la Muerte), como lo hizo en el episodio "Muerte a las Ocho" de la 3a temporada, en su lugar fue reemplazado por Humberto Solórzano. Episodio #144: Experto o Mentiroso (Expert or Liar) Trivia *Por razones desconocidas, Alejandro Villeli (cedido de Alejandro Urbán) no repitió el papel de Garrett Bobby Ferguson, siendo sustituido por Héctor Moreno. *El sujeto de los sandwiches no fue doblado, pese que en la versión original sí fue hecho. Episodio #145: Atrapa la Ola (Catching the Wave) Trivia *Juan Antonio Edwards es reemplazado por Eduardo Tejedo en la voz del Dr. Henry. Episodio #146: Reloj de oro (Gold Watch) Episodio #147: Pintar (Paint Job) Episodio #148: Toma el Pastel (Take the Cake) Episodio #149: Skips Vuelve Al Juego (Skips in the Saddle) Trivia *Una de las profesiones que Mordecai y Rigby querian ponerle al perfil de Skips era Actor de doblaje. Episodio #150: Thomas se Defiende (Thomas Fights Back) Trivia *Sergio Morel deja de doblar a Gene, siendo sustituido por Martín Soto. Episodio #151: ¡Despedida de Soltero! ¡¡Zingo!! (Bachelor Party! Zingo!!) Trivia *En este episodio, Igor Cruz no repite el papel de Quips, fue reemplazado por Manuel Campuzano. Episodio #152: Problema con la Tienda (Tent Trouble) Episodio #153: Una Cita Real (Real Date) Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series de Cartoon Network Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s